destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crota's End
Crota's End is a Raid in the Ocean of Storms on the Moon. It is part of the Destiny expansion The Dark Below. Guide The Abyss The first thing your team will see when spawning in is the Hellmouth in front of you. There will be a circle on the ground that you must stand on to form the bridge that will extend out over the Hellmouth. Once it is formed your team can walk out onto it towards the center and drop through the hole at the end. This will take you down into the Hellmouth and begin the Raid. Lamps You will end up at the bottom of the Hellmouth. There will be a small archway through which you will see a pillar of white light in the distance. You will continually gain a stacking debuff called "Weight of Darkness" which maxes out at x10. For each stack you will become heavier, impairing your movement speed and ability to jump/sprint. Your team must move from pillar to pillar together and fight off hordes of Hive along the way. Staying near each pillar will slowly reduce the stacks of darkness on you the longer you are around the white light. The light will eventually turn orange/red, indicating that it has absorbed as much darkness as it can and will explode shortly after that killing anyone caught in the blast. All pillars must be deactivated before the team can continue. Keep an eye out for Knights and Cursed Thralls spawning the further you get. Upon reaching the last pillar you will notice another circle on the ground, similar to the one at the beginning of the raid. You must stand on this and fend off the waves of Hive that attack until the bridge has completely formed. After defending the circle for some time, three knights will spawn, quickly followed by two ogres that will spawn in the direction of the last pillar. If the bridge completes and you have dead teammates, leave them. If you run across the bridge the enemies will not follow you. Walking through the giant corridor into the white portal will start Part 2 and respawn any dead teammates, so it's better not to risk trying to resurrect them and possibly wiping (which will force you to start the whole section over). Gatekeepers There are two staircases at the back (one of which you will spawn on top of) that descend towards each other merging into one that continues to the floor. Straight forward off the steps you will find another "bridge-summoning circle" on the ground. To both the left and right there are floating pillars (Annihilation Totems) with blue energy flowing beneath them. While someone is standing in the circle (summoning the bridge) the Totems will start turning orange and will wipe the team after a matter of seconds. If someone stands in the energy beneath a Totem while it is turning orange it will begin to stabilize and return to blue; it is best to have someone there before that happens. The energy has no effect on the player beneath it (i.e. no buffs or damage will occur due to the energy). There are Totems on both the left and the right, so make sure your teammates know their designated areas. When someone steps into the circle for the first time it will start the phase and begin spawning Hive. After a few seconds there will be a Swordbearer (an upgraded Knight carrying a sword) that comes down the long staircase in the center. Kill him and form the bridge at the same time. He will drop the sword. Someone will need to pick this up quickly as it will de-spawn within seconds if not picked up. Once the bridge is formed, only the player holding the sword can cross; anyone else who touches the glowing section of the bridge will be marked with the debuff "Bane of the Swordless" and die immediately. When that player reaches the other side, there will be another "bridge-summoning circle" and two Totems left and right (the "far side" is a mirror image of the "first side"). That player's main goal is simply to stay alive and not stand on the bridge circle on the far side, as it will start turning the Totems on that side orange. On the far side, there will be multiple Gatekeepers which are extremely powerful blue Knights with swords. They can only be damaged by the sword that the player holds. One will spawn every time a sword is picked up, so eliminating them once you reach the other side is helpful. Since the sword does not last very long, this must be done as soon as a player holding the sword crosses the bridge. The sword will despawn after about 45 seconds of being picked up. When the sword despawns, another Swordbearer will emerge on the first side and you must start the process over again. Continue this until the third player crosses over. At that point the three players on the far side will be the ones to summon the bridge and stabilize the Totems on their side to allow the remaining three players to cross after retrieving swords of their own. The last player on the first side will have to solo the Swordbearer. The last player on the first side can run up the staircases to the left if everything has spawned and will remain relatively safe at the top, but if everything is not done more enemies will run out of the door(s)(?) behind you. Around the time that the fifth person crosses the bridge, Ogres will begin to spawn on the far side. Once you get five out of six members of your team across the bridge, you will need to kill all the Ogres to get to the next checkpoint. After the Ogres are dead, the door on the far side will open. Your team must then run a gauntlet of Thralls, Cursed Thralls, and Shriekers to reach the final area. Ir Yût This phase requires you to kill Ir Yût, the Deathsinger within 3 minutes. The timer begins when first shot is fired at any of the minions of darkness, or soon after the enemies become aware of your team. Ir Yût is sealed within a chamber located directly above the pathway you from which you enter. The chamber can be opened after killing two Wizards and the two Shriekers, one of each on either side the chamber. A player must approach the shielded doors to lure out a Wizard, upon which the rest of the team can open fire upon their exit. The Shriekers will open up after the Wizard on their given side has been killed. Ir Yût has an immense amount of health. Plan your weapons accordingly (especially heavies and supers) when it is time to fight, as you are still racing against the clock. Once dead, the Deathsong will be stopped. You must survive for some time to begin the next section; it is recommended that you leave the crystal chamber to avoid being trapped in close quarters with the Knights and Hallowed Knights. Crota Once Ir Yût's phase is complete, you can use the crystal in Ir Yût's chamber to spawn Crota, Son of Oryx. Every player must be standing as close as possible to the crystal to begin the summon. Once started, the shielded doorways will come up, sealing your team within the room, with Knights and Accolytes spawning outside and surrounding the room. Crota will spawn on the platform across from the crystal chamber. Above Crota in the sky is the Oversoul. Once Crota has spawned, the shielded doors will drop and the horde will attack. Hold out in the chamber until the enemies are defeated. Keep in mind the debuff 'Presence of Crota' will be active the entire fight, which prevents health from regenerating. Notes for the fight: * A Chalice of Light will be in the center of the area underneath Crota. This can be held by one player at a time and will allow health to regenerate. * There will be a Swordbearer underneath Crota. Upon killing the Swordbearer, someone must pick up their sword for the fight against Crota. * Crota can only be harmed by the Sword after his shield is stripped. Crota's shield has no specific damage type weakness and will restore itself to full instantly if no one is firing at him, so make sure you have continuous firepower to strip shield. * Any deaths will activate the Oversoul above Crota. You have ten seconds to deal enough damage to the Oversoul to prevent it from wiping entire team. The first death (in addition to activating the Oversoull) will allow Ogres to spawn in the center of the map. Once the Sword is acquired, you will be able to use it for approximately 45 seconds before it disappears and a new Swordbearer spawns. This will ideally give the team enough time to strip Crota's shield twice, allowing the sword holder to attack twice. Where the team decides to situate itself is up to them. One strategy is to be within the crystal chamber so you have full view of Crota and are out of Ogres' view when they spawn. Another is to congregate around the left or right entrance to the upper rooms, with one or two players focusing on the knights in the towers on either side of the room and the rest taking out the Swordbearer. Once the Swordbearer is down, have one player take the sword and the rest taking down Crota's shield (it is recommended to use heavies and supers for this to maximize sword attempts). Every other wave, two Hallowed Ogres spawn at once; it is recommended to move to the lower room (where you originally enter this area) to kill them. A new Swordbearer will not spawn until the Ogres are defeated. Once a new Swordbearer spawns in, repeat this process and you will eventually defeat Crota. Gaining Loot Reward Points #After crossing the bridge at the bottom of the Hellmouth. #After killing all Gatekeepers and the two Ogres. #After killing Crota. Chests #The first chest is located in the first part of the raid. As soon as you enter the area there will be four doors on your left that have a possibility to contain the chest (i.e. the chest will randomly spawn in any of these four rooms). These rooms can be found one after the other if you hug the left wall and keep going forward. These rooms are identified by doorways that will open up once you get close to them. The door with the chest will have an orange light above it; the others will not. Also, if you (solo) or your whole team dies the chest will respawn in a new location. It is possible to exploit this by going in solo and checking the first door, and dying deliberately if the chest is not there, then repeating this process. Once you find the chest, It will have a chance to drop either radiant materials, a Crota's End class item, or a random exotic. #The second chest is located in the room before the Deathsinger fight. If someone in your fireteam is fast enough, you can get to the chest before the door to enter the room closes. As soon as you head up the stairs, someone will have to kill the 2nd shrieker keeping the 2nd shield up. Once this happens, you have a good 10 seconds to run into the room in front of you and get the second chest. This chest is similar to the first chest as it has a chance for radiant materials, a Crota's End class item, or a random exotic. List of Loot Normal and Hard Mode Weapons Crota's End Exclusive Non-Exclusive Special Weapons *Black Hammer, Legendary Sniper Rifle *Light of the Abyss, Legendary Fusion Rifle *Swordbreaker, Legendary Shotgun Heavy Weapons *Song of Ir Yût, Legendary Machine Gun *Hunger of Crota, Legendary Rocket Launcher Primary Weapons *No Land Beyond, Primary Exotic Sniper Rifle Special Weapons *The 4th Horseman, Exotic Shotgun Heavy Weapons *Dragon's Breath, Exotic Rocket Launcher Armor Titan *Mark of the Pit, Legendary Mark *Willbreaker's Grip, Legendary Gauntlets *Willbreaker's Resolve, Legendary Chest Armor *Willbreaker's Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor Hunter *Shroud of Flies, Legendary Cloak *Dogged Cage, Legendary Gauntlets *Relentless Harness, Legendary Chest Armor *Tireless Stride, Legendary Leg Armor Warlock *Bone Circlet, Legendary Bond *Deathsinger's Grip, Legendary Gauntlets *Deathsinger's Mantle, Legendary Chest Armor *Deathsinger's Herald, Legendary Leg Armor Other *Crux of Crota (Used to upgrade Eidolon Ally into Necrochasm) *Crota's End, Legendary Emblem *"Light in the Abyss", Legendary Jumpship *Cryptographic, Legendary Peach/Bronze Shader Hard Mode Only Primary Weapons * Abyss Defiant, Legendary Auto Riflehttp://www.bungie.net/7_The-Dark-Below-Preview/en/News/News?aid=12442 * Word of Crota, Legendary Hand Cannon * Oversoul Edict, Legendary Pulse Rifle * Fang of Ir Yût, Legendary Scout Rifle Special Weapons Armor *Willbreaker's Watch, Legendary Titan Helmet *Unyielding Casque, Legendary Hunter Helmet *Deathsinger's Gaze, Legendary Warlock Helmet Other *"Bane of Dark Gods", Legendary Jumpship Gallery References ja:クロタの最期 Category:Raids Category:The Dark Below